


A Clear and Unambiguous Threat

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But It’s Miscommunication, Crack Treated Seriously, Discussions of violence, Implied/Referenced Polyamory, M/M, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, Vegeta has no Idea What is Happening, culture clash, lots of communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: Vegeta hadn’t accepted an invitation from someone more powerful than himself in a long time. If it had been anyone other than Kakarot he would have flatly refused. But maybe, just maybe, Kakarot’s complete lack of proper warrior instincts would make it a safe enough invitation to accept.Vegeta sighed as he uncrossed his arms and grabbed Kakarot’s hand. No hesitation. Weakness was exploitable and he wouldn’t show a hint of it.





	A Clear and Unambiguous Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my editor for all her invaluable assistance.

Goku landed in the garden at Bulma’s place and looked around. Mrs Briefs was tending to some flowers and straightened up when he approached. ‘Hi Goku, good to see you again! Are you looking for Bulma?’

‘Yeah, Mrs Briefs, is she around?’

‘I’ll just have a look.’ She wandered off toward the house, but Bulma opened the front door and stepped out before she’d taken more than a couple of steps.

‘Oh, hi Goku,’ Bulma said. She glanced over at her mum.

‘I think I’m gong to get dinner started,’ Mrs Briefs said.

They both waited until she was out of earshot. ‘So are you looking for me tonight?’ Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Goku grinned at her. ‘Actually, I was looking for Vegeta. He hangs around here, doesn’t he?’

Bulma blinked at him. ‘Uh… when you say _looking_ for Vegeta…’

‘Well, Chi-Chi’s around at Tien’s tonight and I remembered that Vegeta’s part of the team now, but probably doesn’t know about all of us. No one’s asked him yet, have they?’

Bulma opened her mouth and then closed it again. She paused. ‘You probably _are_ the best person to ask him. I mean, I considered inviting him to bed myself, but well, it’s _Vegeta_.’

‘What do you mean?’ Goku asked.

‘I mean, he’s hardly one of us. Or at least…’ she trailed off and shook her head. ‘Let’s just say I have no idea how he’d take an invitation for sex and I like _not_ getting into fights with hot little megalomaniacs.’

Goku grinned. ‘Aw, he’s just grumpy sometimes. But he’s definitely part of the team now, after Namek and everything.’

Bulma was giving him a sceptical look. ‘…Sure. Look, I’m just glad you survived it. I have no idea what he’d have been like if you weren’t around. Being a super saiyan at him. But maybe he wouldn’t be destroying himself in the gravity chamber right now.’

Goku frowned. ‘Is he okay?’

‘I have no idea. But, uh, if he does accept the invitation, let me know how he is. I’d like to know what I’m getting into beforehand.’

‘Okay,’ said Goku. ‘Are _you_ looking for anyone in particular tonight?’

‘Well if Chi-Chi’s already busy, maybe I’ll see if I can find Yamcha. He’s gotten a lot better since we stopped being exclusive. But wait, if Chi-Chi’s with Tien, who’s looking after Gohan?’

‘Piccolo. You know how he doesn’t accept invitations.’

‘Yeah,’ said Bulma a little wistfully. ‘Alright, Vegeta’s probably training under some ridiculous gravity, why not see if you can pull him out for the night.’

‘Thanks, Bulma, I will.’

///

Vegeta was doing push-ups under fifty times Earth’s gravity. Once he’d warmed up, he’d increase the level and start actually training. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat yet. There was a banging on the outside of the chamber. He sighed to himself and got off the floor before flipping the controls back to normal gravity. Opening the door with anything more than three times Earth-normal broke the entire thing. He’d discovered that one the hard way.

Kakarot was standing outside and he waved when Vegeta unsealed the door. ‘Hi Vegeta!’

‘What do you want, Kakarot?’

‘I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with me. The team are kind of all friends and we invite each other to bed pretty often. And now that you’re part of the team, I thought I’d ask you.’

Vegeta frowned. This wasn’t an unusual concept to him. That was more or less how Freeza’s army had worked. There was a lot of time spent waiting around for orders with little else to do. He’d participated in more fights than sex, but he’d had his fair share. However… ‘I’m not part of your “team” and we’re not friends,’ Vegeta pointed out.

‘Sure we are! And sure you are,’ said Kakarot, his idiotic cheerfulness out in full force.

Vegeta folded his arms. Arguing was pointless and, well, there was a certain appeal to the offer. Kakarot was… powerful. The first super saiyan in centuries, millennia, even. As much as their power disparity filled Vegeta with dark rage, he couldn’t deny the draw of it. To set himself against that power, even in an arena where blood wouldn’t necessarily be spilled, was more than tempting. 

‘So you’re offering sex,’ Vegeta confirmed cautiously. 

‘Yep!’

‘Because we’re friends.’

‘Yeah!’ Kakarot held out one hand and placed the other against his forehead. He was still wearing that stupid grin.

Vegeta hadn’t accepted an invitation from someone more powerful than himself in a long time. If it had been anyone other than Kakarot he would have flatly refused. But maybe, just maybe, Kakarot’s complete lack of proper warrior instincts would make it a safe enough invitation to accept. 

Vegeta sighed as he uncrossed his arms and grabbed Kakarot’s hand. No hesitation. Weakness was exploitable and he wouldn’t show a hint of it.

They reappeared in a room and Vegeta immediately let go of Kakarot’s hand and dropped into a fighting stance just in case. His eyes flicked over the room, noting the exits before he even noticed the bed. Kakarot, by contrast _had his back turned_ and was…

‘What are you doing?’ Vegeta demanded.

‘Uh, getting naked?’

‘We’re about to have sex.’

‘Yeah, so I’m taking off my clothes.’

Kakarot’s pathetic cloth coverings hardly provided real protection, but removing even those was definitely sending a clear message. Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘You’re not expecting me to take my armour off, are you?’

‘Kind of? I mean, did you want to leave it on?’ Kakarot sounded puzzled. Not an unusual state for him.

‘Yes, Kakarot. I want to leave my armour on,’ Vegeta said in as flat a tone as could manage, like he was explaining that water was wet.

‘Okay, whatever you want, Vegeta.’ Kakarot finished by pulling off the last bits of his clothes. As naïvely overconfident as the gesture was, the sight of him was… impressive. His body was in peak form, strong and sleek like the ideal third class saiyan warrior. The absence of a tail was disconcerting, but it was still difficult for Vegeta to pull his eyes away. Maybe removing his clothes was a distraction technique. That… almost made sense.

Then it was Vegeta’s turn and he spared a moment to be thankful he wasn’t wearing the older style of armour. The reinforced skirt-flaps had provided a little extra protection, but made this situation awkward when choosing between removing it completely or trying to work around it. Here he could simply remove his boots and pants and retain the advantage Kakarot had so thoughtlessly discarded.

Kakarot was smiling at him and gave him a long, slow look. The smile was odd, but the appraisal was familiar territory. Vegeta smirked back and walked over, carefully telegraphing each movement. This was a tenuous moment, when neither of them was distracted by pleasure yet and things could turn violent in a heartbeat. The idea of doing this with another powerful saiyan was enticing enough that even the overwhelming threat of violence couldn’t spoil it. 

Vegeta took the final step into Kakarot’s space and then the bastard reached out to grab him without making his intent clear. Vegeta seized his wrist and snarled, holding himself back from attacking with sheer willpower. If Kakarot wanted to turn this into a bloodbath he would have done it directly. This was probably him getting overexcited and forgetting himself. ‘Maybe don’t lunge at me out of nowhere if you want to keep this civil,’ Vegeta snapped.

‘Uh, sorry?’ Kakarot glanced at Vegeta’s hold on his wrist, looking confused. ‘Can I… touch you now?’

Vegeta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He let go of Kakarot’s wrist. ‘Yes, but make it obvious. Have you never done this before?’

‘Okay, um, so I’m going to put my hand on your shoulder?’

‘Fine.’

Kakarot put his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, the thumb just close enough to the side of his neck to send a shiver down his back. ‘Now I’m going to kiss you,’ said Kakarot, like he was testing out the idea.

Vegeta huffed a laugh. Of course Kakarot wouldn’t do anything by half-measures. He went straight toward the risker activities like it was nothing. Vegeta could do no less in response. ‘Yes, let’s,’ he said with a smile that bared his teeth. 

Completely undeterred, Kakarot leaned down and then _closed his eyes_. Vegeta drew back with a growl, physically stepping back as well in case Kakarot thought the involuntary noise was signalling an attack. ‘I am _not_ that much weaker than you,’ Vegeta snarled. ‘Stop mocking me.’

Kakarot had the audacity to look even more confused. ‘I’m not! What’s up with you?’

Vegeta shook his head. ‘First you take off your clothes. All of them! Oh, having turned your back to me _first_ , and now you’re closing your eyes just as we’re getting in range of each other’s teeth! Don’t you see me as a threat?! Even if I couldn’t win, I could still hurt you. You keep showing how pathetic your instincts are, so I have that edge over you.’

Kakarot was staring at him. ‘I want to have sex with you, not fight you. Well, I do want to spar with you, but not right _now_.’

‘So what! I can’t trust you and you can’t trust me. The only way this works is by staying on guard and _not_ provoking each other.’

‘Aw, Vegeta, you can trust me.’

Vegeta snorted. Kakarot continued to look at him with that big earnest smile. He… wasn’t joking. What was wrong with him? ‘Can we just touch each other?’ Vegeta asked wearily. ‘No more games, just the simple, mutual threat of our hands on each other’s cocks?’

Kakarot frowned and scratched the back of his head. ‘I mean, I guess, but I do kind of want to blow you.’

‘Is… that a threat?’ Vegeta asked with a scowl.

‘What? No. I want to go down on you. Um, suck on your cock,’ Kakarot clarified in the face of Vegeta’s flat, unmoving expression.

‘You want me to let you put my cock between your teeth?’ Vegeta asked incredulously.

‘Yeah? I’m not going to bite.’

‘And I’ll just take your word for it.’

‘Yeah, why would I bite you?’ Kakarot asked.

Vegeta shook his head again in stunned disbelief. ‘So I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I had my fingers over your eye during. I could tell you to trust that I wouldn’t gouge it out.’

Kakarot blinked. ‘Well… if you wanted to? I mean, you don’t want to gouge my eye out, right?’

‘No, I don’t. You can trust me on that,’ Vegeta said with a smirk.

‘Okay then!’ Kakarot said brightly. ‘Want to lie down on the bed?’

Vegeta stared at Kakarot. There was nothing but utter sincerity in his expression. It was the most disconcerting thing Vegeta had ever seen. He floated up until they were eye-to-eye. Then very slowly, clearly displaying his intent, he reached out to cup the side of Kakarot’s face. There were no repercussions. He brushed his thumb gently over Kakarot’s eyelid. ‘Hey, that kind of tickles,’ said Kakarot, not seeming to respond in any other way.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ Vegeta asked in a near whisper. Kakarot was not that much stronger. He couldn’t be so confident in his abilities… this wasn’t _normal_.

‘I’m fine.’ Kakarot’s smile had gone lazier. ‘Do you want to kiss now?’

Vegeta hesitated for one heartbeat, two. He kept his hand pressed against the side of Kakarot’s face. ‘Yes.’ He leaned forward, almost hesitant, waiting for someone to snap. The tension hung thick between them, but Kakarot seemed immune to it.

Kakarot brushed his lips against Vegeta’s. The touch was as light as Vegeta had used when he’d slid his thumb against Kakarot’s eyelid. There were no teeth. There was no pain, no blood, just a simple wet slide of lips. Kakarot’s tongue pushed gently at Vegeta’s lips, like there was no _chance_ that it could possibly get bitten off. Vegeta found himself parting his lips and in response Kakarot’s tongue traced his teeth. Vegeta’s pulse pounded in his head as he carefully, gently set his teeth against Kakarot’s tongue, holding it still. He didn’t bite, didn’t draw blood, but the threat was clear, unmistakable. Once again there was no retaliation. Kakarot merely smiled against his lips and pressed forward more deeply. Vegeta made a noise like he’d just been punched. This was the most intense kiss he’d ever participated in. The violence between them was a tidal wave being held back by nothing more than Kakarot’s insane courage. 

They drew back for air. ‘I’m still not lying on my back on your damn bed,’ Vegeta panted. 

Kakarot blinked at him. He looked a little dazed. ‘Okay, do you want to sit on the edge of the bed instead?’

Vegeta nodded slowly and without taking his eyes off Kakarot he settled on the edge of the covers, gripping them so he’d have extra leverage if he needed to get to his feet suddenly. 

Then Kakarot knelt at his feet. Vegeta’s breath caught in his throat and every thought in his head vanished. This was… this… everything he’d ever… and Kakarot was just looking up at him… _grinning_. Did Kakarot even grasp the significance of lowering himself like this? Did it matter if he didn’t?

‘Is this okay?’ Kakarot asked, his hands up, just shy of touching Vegeta’s legs, his thighs… 

‘Yes,’ Vegeta said hoarsely. He barely remembered to put a hand on Kakarot’s face and maintain some semblance of power. Even on his knees, Kakarot was a threat and Vegeta was keenly aware of those teeth and just what was about to happen. But if a third class warrior could unflinchingly let a power level like Vegeta’s anywhere near his eyes, a saiyan elite could hardly do less.

That smile of Kakarot’s could only be a threat, his teeth even and bright and sharp enough to do a lot of damage. But his hands were gentle when he laid them on Vegeta’s thighs, brushing a path against his skin. It was almost an involuntary action to part his legs further. Vegeta was achingly hard and getting to the point that arousal was messing with his head. Maybe it would be worth it, however badly this might end, just to have Kakarot touch him like this.

Kakarot leaned forward and finally, finally wrapped a hand around his cock. Vegeta’s free hand tightened on the bedcovers to the point that he knew they’d tear if he moved even a hairsbreadth. Kakarot’s warm breath ghosted over the head of his cock and it was all he could do to stifle the noise that tried to escape his throat. The touch was good and the risk was making him hyperaware of his body. Every patch of unprotected skin, every place where blood flowed close to the surface, every cluster of vulnerable nerves was screaming.

Then Kakarot closed the last scrap of distance and started licking at Vegeta’s cock. No pain, no damage, just a slick wet pressure that wasn’t even close to enough. Vegeta found himself panting, firmly telling himself it had nothing to do with the trace of fear. Even Kakarot’s grip on him wasn’t too tight. Then Kakarot wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and started sucking. This time Vegeta couldn’t hold back a groan. It was a completely different sensation to his own hand, to someone else’s. Pleasure radiated like a warm glow, nothing like the harsh, half-painful relief of normal sex.

Kakarot’s eyes had fluttered closed. He seemed completely indifferent to the hand still pressed against his face, right near his eyes. ‘Kakarot, let me put a hand in your hair.’ Vegeta managed to force the words out from between his clenched teeth. Even speaking was an effort, but startling Kakarot now would be the worst thing he could do.

Kakarot pulled back to answer and Vegeta rapidly re-evaluated and decided _this_ was the worst possible outcome.

‘Sure,’ said Kakarot, ‘but don’t tug or anything. I don’t like having my hair pulled.’ He made a brief face at the thought and then leaned forward and started sucking again. 

Another groan tore from Vegeta’s throat and he shakily moved his hand up from Kakarot’s face and into his hair. It was no longer mutually assured destruction. The risk of it… there was an utter thrill to knowing that he wouldn’t be fast enough if this turned violent. It felt like he was being rewarded for putting himself at Kakarot’s mercy and there was something disturbing in that thought, but he was losing the ability to think coherently at all.

Pleasure was coiling tightly in the pit of Vegeta’s guts. His nerves were alight with it and he was struggling to even keep his eyes open. His fingers scrabbled over Kakarot’s scalp, careful not to pull, and his hips rose in involuntary little jerks. Kakarot continued tracing light patterns over Vegeta’s thigh with his left hand. His right stayed firmly wrapped around Vegeta’s cock, moving slowly over the parts that weren’t in his mouth. Kakarot’s gaze flicked up. He looked thoughtful and something glinted in his eyes that made Vegeta’s heart rate kick up. Thankfully, this wasn’t going to last much longer as Vegeta was racing toward the edge. Then Kakarot paused and Vegeta nearly screamed out his frustrations until he felt the lightest possible graze of Kakarot’s teeth, right against his cock.

Vegeta’s body seized up and his orgasm tore through him hard enough that his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers had tightened in Kakarot’s hair and it took everything he had not to pull. This was the most vulnerable possible moment, the most likely to devolve into violence, and all he could think about was how good it felt as pleasure surged through him.

It left him gasping and hyper-alert. Kakarot had spit discretely aside and was now simply looking up at him, a pleased sort of smile on his face. He didn’t even have the decency to look smug about his victory. 

‘Get up here,’ Vegeta snapped. Kakarot’s smile broadened a bit and he stood. Vegeta’s mind whirled with possibilities only attainable through Kakarot’s complete lack of self-preservation. ‘Would you lie down?’ Vegeta asked cautiously.

‘Sure,’ Kakarot said and got on the bed, stretching out on his back.

Vegeta’s mouth went dry as he took in the sight of that powerful body laid out with so many vulnerable areas completely exposed. The irrational _confidence_ it had to take was breathtaking and Vegeta found himself arrested by the mere sight of Kakrot’s pulse beating steadily beneath that warm skin. ‘Uh… Vegeta?’ said Kakarot uncertainly.

Vegeta shook himself. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been sitting there simply _staring_. ‘Sorry. I’m not planning anything,’ he assured Kakarot.

‘Well I hope you’re planning _something_ ,’ Kakarot said with a grin, his tone completely unconcerned.

Vegeta shook his head silently and shifted up the bed until he could sling a leg across Kakarot’s torso. He wouldn’t have dared something that even superficially resembled a pin if he hadn’t put himself in an even more compromising position moments ago. Kakarot reached out and settled his hands on Vegeta’s thighs, his fingertips just brushing the crease where his legs met his ass. At least he was finally telegraphing his movements.

Vegeta reached behind himself to wrap a hand around Kakarot’s cock. It was warm and heavy in his palm and Kakarot let out a contented little sigh at the contact. This wasn’t the best angle, but it was far from the worst Vegeta had ever used, and it gave him a perfect view of Kakarot’s face. There was something deeply compelling about this top-down view. 

The most important part of sex was getting it over quickly before tensions rose high enough for someone to snap. Being able to get a partner off quickly was valuable and let a skilled individual retain control. Vegeta was almost reluctant to pull out all the tricks he knew because he was enjoying this, but instincts built over years were hard to shake.

He remembered the feel of Kakarot’s mouth on him vividly, especially that frictionless slide of wet lips. Vegeta let go of Kakarot’s cock for a moment to run his tongue over his palm. Kakarot stared at him while he did it, the heat in his gaze intense enough to send a shiver down Vegeta’s spine. When he grabbed Kakarot’s cock again his strokes were a lot smoother and Kakarot groaned, his head tilting back and his eyes closing.

Vegeta made a sharp involuntary sound at the way the position bared Kakarot’s throat. He could reach out, place his fingers against that frantic pulse, squeeze if he chose to. Would Kakarot even stop him? Even care? ‘Can I… can I touch your throat?’ Vegeta asked, not quite believing his own audacity to even suggest such a thing.

‘Yeah, uh-huh,’ Kakarot managed to pant out. His voice was strained, thick with pleasure and it might have been the best sound Vegeta had ever heard. Maybe even better than the screams of his enemies. 

Vegeta’s eyes slid shut for a second longer than necessary as he processed the words themselves, the _permission_ he’d just been granted. He reached out with a shaking hand and lightly, ever so lightly, dragged the tips of his fingers down the arched column of Kakarot’s throat. No response from Kakarot other than maybe leaning into the touch. What _was_ he? How could he allow this? Vegeta sped his strokes up, twisted his hand in just the right way. Suddenly it was _crucial_ for Kakarot to come with Vegeta’s hand on his throat. The thrill of that would rival even having him on his knees. 

Kakarot writhed beneath Vegeta’s touch as he brought to bear every scrap of skill and every trick he’d ever learned. Kakarot’s hips snapped up with real force and he moaned even as Vegeta stared down at him, hungrily assessing every cue, every telling response. He felt it as Kakarot came, the tension that coiled and snapped, the familiar wetness over his hand. Kakarot’s whole back arched, his neck even more exposed. Vegeta pressed his hand flat against the breadth of Kakarot’s windpipe, the pressure of it just shy of an actual attack and dripping with pure threat. Even if Kakarot turned on him for such a blatant challenge it would be worth it, this moment of perfect vulnerability. 

Then the tension drained out of Kakarot’s body. Vegeta didn’t quite flinch when Kakarot laid his hand over the top of his, the one still _on his throat_. Instead Vegeta surreptitiously wiped his other hand against the bedcovers. He couldn’t stop staring down at Kakarot, at that sleepy, unconcerned smile. Kakarot curled his fingers around Vegeta’s hand and pulled gently. ‘Do you want to come down here?’ he asked.

Vegeta stared down at their hands. ‘What for?’

‘To cuddle?’

‘No. I don’t think so.’

‘Suit yourself,’ Kakarot said and stretched expansively, exposed.

Vegeta tore his eyes away and stood up from the bed. He gave himself a cursory wipe with the edge of the bedcovers and retrieved the rest of his clothing. It was a good feeling to put it back on, even if its protection was purely symbolic. 

‘I underestimated you,’ Vegeta said, glancing back at Kakarot. He was barely even reluctant to admit it.

‘Thanks, I guess,’ said Kakarot, favouring him with another sleepy smile. He looked more amused than puzzled this time. 

‘Yes. I don’t think it’s entirely healthy and I find it hard to believe it hasn’t gotten you killed yet, but your courage is… phenomenal. Truly worthy of a saiyan.’ Vegeta grimaced to himself. He tended to get strangely sentimental after sex, but this was on another level. 

‘Uh, thanks. Again. You’re um, pretty good at sex, by the way. I’d like to do this again some time. You’re also probably going to get other invitations from the group too.’

Vegeta blinked. None of the other fighters were even close to Vegeta’s power level, let alone Kakarot’s. What sort of person could offer sex when there was next to no chance of them being able to hold their own if things went wrong? Probably the sort of person who’d slept with someone of Kakarot’s power and found that things had worked out fine. Maybe Kakarot’s brand of reckless self-assurance was contagious. 

‘Have you ever hurt someone during sex?’ Vegeta asked suddenly. ‘Have things ever spiralled into a fight?’ That was just what happened when two warriors found themselves in such a dangerously susceptible state. The tension of it was nearly unbearable and people snapped under those conditions, at least as often as they didn’t. And yet… and yet Vegeta found himself predicting Kakarot’s response even before he opened his mouth.

‘What? No, that wouldn’t be very nice. Why would you have sex with someone if you were angry with them?’ There was nothing but pure bewilderment in Kakarot’s voice.

‘Why indeed,’ Vegeta muttered. He could see that there would be a lot of things to adjust to here on this dirt-ball. At least he wouldn’t have to confront this type of situation again when he accepted an invitation from one of Earth’s weaker fighters. A situation that was like walking the edge of a blade and filled him with equal measures of dread and elation.

Vegeta glanced back at Kakarot, who was still naked and lying down. ‘I would accept another invitation like this from you,’ he said, his tone clipped. That was about as much as he’d offer an agreeable partner back in his days as part of Freeza’s army. He hesitated. ‘This was good. Very good.’

Kakarot grinned at him. ‘I’ll remember that.’

Vegeta nodded decisively and headed for the door. He could probably still fit in a training session before he needed to sleep. The sex had keyed him up, rather than draining him the way it seemed to have for Kakarot.

‘Bye, Vegeta,’ Kakarot called after him.

Vegeta didn’t reply.

///

‘So what was it like sleeping with Vegeta?’ Bulma asked. 

Goku shrugged. ‘Good. He was a bit weird and kind of jumpy, but he seemed pretty careful. I don’t think you have to worry about him forgetting how strong he is or anything.’

‘Weird how?’ Bulma asked, arching an eyebrow. 

‘I don’t know, just weird. And he’d never heard of blow jobs.’

That startled a laugh out of Bulma. ‘What, really?’

‘Yeah, he seemed to enjoy it, though.’

Bulma looked thoughtful, that kind of expression she got before she went off inventing things. ‘I’ll bet he did.’


End file.
